Slender Venture
by Major144
Summary: The Venture Brothers want to go into the woods to hunt Slender Man. Brock comes along with them.Everything goes crazy when The Monarchs henchmen show up and Slender Man shows himself and starts attacking. It's up to Brock and The Order of the Triad to defeat the evil creature. Rated T for violence and some language
1. Chapter 1 Let's go Camping

Slender Venture  
Chapter 1 Let's go Camping  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

The man walked through the dark woods. He shined his flashlight on some trees and saw something pinned to the trees he walked up to see what it was. It was a crumpled piece of note book paper and there was writing on it.  
"HELP ME!" It said.  
The man sensed a presence and whirled around. A few yards away was a tall pale figure in a suit. The figure had no face at all! It was the creature simply know as the Slender Man! The man bolted and ran like crazy. After several yards the man stopped to catch his breath. He leaned against tree with his head bent down breathing hard. He looked up in shock to see that the Slender Man was only a few feet away from him. Before he could do anything the creature was upon him. The creature's featureless face appeared in his view then his vision was bombarded with static and then everything went black. And the words "You were caught by Slender Man. Game Over." Appeared on the computer screen.  
"Oh he got us again! We were so close to beating him!" Complained Hank Venture playing on the computer.  
"Can we please stop playing this game it's freaking me out." Whimpered Dean Venture who was cowering behind Hank.  
"Alright fine." Said Hank as he exited out of the game. "I'm done with this training. Now it's time for the real thing." He said.  
"What are you talking about." Asked Dean.  
"You and me are going into the woods and were going to capture and defeat Slender Man!" Declared Hank.  
"Hank Slender Man is not real. He's just a fictional character that originated as an Internet meme created by Something Awful forums user Victor Surge in 2009." Said Dean.  
"That's what the shadowy in the government want you to think!" Declared Hank.  
"Fine I'll go with on your crazy quest." Said Dean.  
"That's my bro! Now let's get Pop and Brock to give use permission." Said Hank.  
They left the room. Unbeknown to them they were be watching by some evil figures. One was a mechanical monarch butterfly. That was sending a video feed to Dr. Ventures archenemy The Monarch. In his giant cocoon lair the villain schemed.  
"So the Ventures plan to go on a little camping trip. Henchmen 21 and 24 front and center!" Said The Monarch.  
The two henchmen came in. They were The Monarch's best minions. 21 was short and fat and 24 was tall and skinny. According to The Monarch they posed the two best qualities of a henchmen. Complete expandability and complete invulnerability.  
"What you need sir." Asked 24.  
"I have just received some important information that the Venture family is going on a camping trip to hunt some Slender Man or whatever. But anyhow I want you two to gather some henchmen to go after them." Said The Monarch.  
"What to capture them?" Asked 21.  
"No you fools. I want you to attack and strike fear into their hearts! Lets them the sound of our flapping winds and our marching feet! Let them scream and run in terror at the mention of our names! I want to see them crap their pants when they see use! Shouted The Monarch.  
"Ok got it sir." Said 21 as he wrote it down what The Monarch said.  
"Will get it done." Said 24.  
They left the room. The Monarch grinder and laughed evilly as he thought of the torture of the Ventures. The other person who had been watching Hank and Dean was a tall pale figure in a suite. It was the Slender Man! He had been watching Hank and Dean from the edge of the woods on the Venture Compound. He watched as Hank and Dean left the room and then vanished.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Permission and Plans

Slender Venture  
Chapter 2 Permission and Plans  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

Hank and Dean walked into the kitchen room of their house. They found their father and his body guard Brock having coffee.  
"Hey Pop can me and Dean go camping in the woods the hunt Slender Man." Asked Hank.  
"Hunt a what now?" Asked Doc.  
"Slender Man." Said Hank.  
"Whats a Slender Man? Is he some kind of missing link or something?" Asked Doc.  
"No. He's a tall creepy, pale, faceless, creature that lives in dark woods and attacks people." Explained Hank.  
Doc and Brock gave Hank a weird look.  
"Slender Manis a finical creature from a computer game Hanks been playing. For some reason his convinced that Slender Man is real and now he wants to hunt it." Explained Dean.  
Doc and Brock nodded in understanding.  
"Ok boys will go for a little camping trip in the woods and see if we can find your Selnder Man." Said Brock.  
"Oh boy! Thanks Brock! I'm going to pack my bags! We're going to leave a boys and come back as men who have conquered an evil dark force!" Shouted Hank as he left the kitchen Dean followed him out.  
"Your sure its a good idea to do this?" Asked Doc.  
"They'll be fine I'll be with them. Camping will be good for them. Will still be on the compound. Hank will probably just look around the woods for awhile and find nothing and give." Said Brock as he left the kitchen.  
"Ok." Said Doc. "Hum. I wonder what Dr. Orpheus is up to tonight." He thought.  
In The Monarch's lair 21 and 24 had gathered a group of nine henchmen for their assault squad. The group of henchmen was made up of henchmen 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 29, 52, 78, and 99.  
"Ok guys The Monarch wants us to go attack the Ventures on their little camping trip and strike fear in to their heart." Said 24.  
"He wants them like crap in there pants scared." Said 21.  
All the henchmen nodded in understanding.  
"Alright let's move out." Said 24.  
Everybody loaded up into a Monarch Mobile and took off for the Venture Compound.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Bets

Slender Venture  
Chapter 3 Bets  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

Hank, Dean, and Brock walked into the woods of the Venture Compound with backpacks. It was about an hour before the sun set.  
"Here we are boys lets set up camp here." Said Brock as he unloaded his backpack and started taking camp gear out.  
"You go do that I'm going to go look for signs of Slender Man." Said Hank as he wondered off.  
Brock and Dean look at one another.  
"I bet he's going to wonder around and find." Said Dean.  
"I bet he's going to overly imagine seeing something." Said Brock.  
They nodded in agreement about each others assumption and then went to work setting up camp.  
On the road the henchmen were deep in conversation about there assault.  
"So what I've herd on the spy camera Hank believes that Slender Man is real. And now he has brought brother and bodyguard into the woods on the compound to hunt it." Said 24.  
"Yeah that big tall creepy guy from the computer game." Said 21.  
"So what are we going to do put a bunch of creepy notes on some trees drees up and stand up on each others shoulder?" Asked 16.  
"Maybe. I don't know we all got to think of something to scare the Ventures with." Said 21.  
"Hey 21. Which of these henchmen you think is going to get horrible killed first." Asked 24.  
"My money's on 13." Said 21.  
"Thats good. I'm betting on 99." Said 24.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Asked 16.  
"Oh. We're just betting on which of you is going to get killed first." Said 21.  
"What?!" Said 18.  
"You see when ever we go on missions me and 21 are the only survivors. All the other henchmen get killed by Brock or something." Explained 24.  
"You guys are kidding right?" Asked 16 nervously.  
"Nope." Said 21.  
"Wait a minute why are you betting that I'll get killed first?" Asked 13.  
"We'll your new and your an unlucky number." Explained 21.  
"Come on that's just superstition." Said 13.  
"Ok well don't blame me if I told you so." Said 21.  
"We're here." Said 24 as they reached the Venture Compound.  
"Let's get to work." Said 21.  
They drove into the woods none of the henchmen noticing the tall figure of Slender Man watching them and then vanish.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Dumb Plans and First Victims

Slender Venture  
Chapter 4 Dumb Plans and First Victims  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

The Henchmen arrived at the Venture Compound. They got out of their car and wondered into the woods.  
"Hey 24 way did you bet that I was going to die first?" Asked 99.  
"Oh just a feeling." Replied 24.  
The Henchmen wondered into a clearing.  
"Ok listen up everyone." Said 21. "Me and 24 have thought of a brilliant plan to scare the Ventures. We're going to use the elements from the horror video game Slender Man to terrify them." Explained 21.  
"What's Slender Man?" Asked 29.  
21 and 24 looked at one another.  
"Noobs." Muttered 24.  
"I'll deal with it." Said 21.  
He turned back to the other henchmen.  
"Slender Man is a creature from a video game. He looks like a tall, pale, faceless, guy wearing a suit. The only way to beat him is to gather a bunch of notes." Explained 21.  
All the henchmen nodded in understanding.  
"Ok so here's the plan 16 and 17 here is some paper right a creepy message of impending doom on it and put it on a random tree. We're going it a couple of use to stand on each others shoulders to make it look like there's a tall figure in the woods. The Ventures will think it's Slender Man and run away screaming with crap in their pants." Said 21.  
All the henchmen agreed with the plan. Except for 13 and 99.  
"That's a stupid plan." Said 99.  
"What?" Asked 24.  
"Me and 13 are going to go with our own plan. We're going to survive by not being around you guys and not doing your idiotic plan." Said 99.  
"We figure that all the henchmen who get killed are usually around you two guys. So that automaticity makes you guys bad luck." Said 13.  
"Oh come on." Complained 21. "Fine if you guys are such geniuses. What's your big plan?" Asked 21.  
"Like we'd actually reveal our plan to you guys and have you jinks it. Hell no! Latter guys." Said 99 as he and 13 left the group.  
"Those guys are freakin idiots." Said 21.  
"They are. They've totally increased their changes of getting killed now." Said 24.  
"Yep. Ok let's get started." Said 21.  
Henchmen 16 and 17 went into the woods with some notes. Neither of them noticed the tall figure of Slender Man watching them. In another part of the woods henchmen 13 and 99 were discussing their own plan.  
"What's your plan?" Asked 13.  
"We're going to the car grab some supplies make some creepy costumes and scare the Ventures are own style." Explained 99.  
They reached the car and looked through the trunk they found a white sheet and some rope. 13 cut some holes in the sheet and put it on his head. 99 grabbed some rope and started tying some branches and sharp sticks onto himself. They went to go expect each others costume.  
"What the heck are you supposed to be a ghost?" Asked 99 looking at 13's costume.  
"Yeah I'm a ghost." Said 13.  
"Oh come on that's like Scooby Doo kiddy stuff." Complained 99.  
"We'll a least you can tell what I supposed to be. Said 13. "What are you some kind of scary shrub?" He asked.  
"I'm a creepy tree. When one of the Venture boys walk by they won't see me because I'll be camouflaged. When they least expect I'll spring up and attack them with my sharp branches." Said 99 as he waved the sharp branches tied to his arms.  
"Your about as frightening as the Ents from The Lord of the Rings or maybe as one of those Enchanted trees from the Shrek films." Teased 13.  
"Oh shut up! Lets get to work." Said 99.  
They wondered around the woods until they saw a small campfire in the distance. They ducked in some bushes. They saw Dean and Brock seating by a fire.  
"Ok here's the plan. You jump out of these bushes here. You scare them and sending them running to the right where I'll be waiting for them. I'll spring up and attack them and that will really send the running." Said 99.  
"Are sure about this. I think that big guy over there might be Brock. Isn't Brock the guy who kills a bunch of henchmen?" Asked 13.  
"Oh please I'm sure the others were over exaggerating his abilities. Now come on!" Said 99 as he went to his spot.  
13 took a deep breath and prepared himself. He listened in on Dean and Brock.  
"Your sure Hank will be alright?" Asked Dean.  
"He'll be fine. He'll just look around the woods for another hour or so the come right back." Replied Brock.  
13 jumped out of the bushes in his costume and started shouting.  
"I'm the Evil Sprit of the woods and I've come to kill you!" He shouted.  
Dean jumped up and ran away screaming in fear. Brock stood up and marched up to 13 and punched him in the face hard. 13 staggered back and fell down near the fire his costume caught on fire and started spreading all over his body.  
"Oh my god! I'm on fire!" He screamed as he jumped up and ran in the direction Dean ran in.  
Dean was running hard. He looked behind to see that the ghost was now on fire and chasing him. He looked up ahead to see a weird looking tree. When he got closer to it the tree seemed to come alive. It screamed and waved its two sharp branch arms at him.  
"I'm an evil tree! I will stab and eat you!" Screamed the tree.  
Dean screamed and dodged to the left of the tree and continued running into the woods.  
99 in his tree costume grind and laughed at the fleeing Dean. He heard some noise from behind and turned to see 13 in his ghost costume on fire running In his direction.  
"Help me man I'm on fire!" Screamed 13 as he came running.  
"Hold on man!" Shouted 99 as he raised his arms.  
13 tripped on a rock and went plowing into 99. 13 became impaled on one of the sharp sticks tied to 99's arm. Both fell to the ground. 99's costume caught flame and he started burning. They tried to get away from each other but they were to tangled up and 13 was stuck on one of 99's branches. They both burned to death. Brock walked up to the two dead henchmen. He looked at the ground and started following Dean's footprints.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Who's Note?

Slender Venture  
Chapter 5 Who's Notes?  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

Henchmen 16 and 17 wondered through the woods. They placed a note every now and then on a tree.  
"Hey 16 take my notes I've got to take a leak." Said 17 as he handed his notes to 16 and walked over to some bushes.  
17 unzipped his pants and started peeing. He looked over at a nearby tree and saw a note on it. The note had the word no written on it several times and in the center of the note was a drawing of stick figure wearing a suit with no face.  
"Hey 16 nice note you put over here it's very creepy." Said 17.  
"I didn't put any note there." Replied 16.  
"Wait you didn't." Said 17. "If you didn't put this note here who did?" He asked as he looked around as he continued to pee.  
He herd some noise to his right. He turned around to see a tall figure in a suit with no face.  
"Slender Man!" Screamed 17 as he jerked his body around towards Slender Man.  
17 was still peeing and the stream of pee hit Slender Man in the chest leaving a stain. Slender Man tilted his head down to look at the pee stain on his chest then he looked back at the henchmen. 17 was running in the opposite direction zipping up his pants.  
"Oh crap! Oh crap! I just peed on Slender Man! I'm so dead!" He screamed as he ran.  
He reached a clearing where he saw 16 putting another note on a tree.  
"16 we got to get out of here!" Screamed 17 as he came running up to 16.  
"Dude you peed your pants. What's wrong what happened?" Asked 16 looking at 17.  
"You know that note I found on the tree while I was peeing?" Said 17.  
"Yeah I told you that wasn't mine." Said 16.  
"We'll I looked at it and then all of a sudden the real Slender Man appeared. I ended accidentally peeing on his chest, which distracted him long enough for me to get away." Said 17.  
"Ok." Said 16.  
"It's not ok I've angered him even more and he's coming right behind me!" Screamed 17 as he looked behind himself.  
Nothing was there.  
"You have got to stop playing those horror games and watching those scary movie." Said 16. "There messing with your mind." He said.  
"But it's true!" Insisted 17.  
There heard a noise.  
"Quick into the bushes." Hissed 16.  
They got into the bushes. Hank walks into the clearing and sees the note 16 put on the tree.  
"Yes! One step closer to taking Slender Man down!" He said.  
"It's one of the Venture Brothers. Lets capture him and bring to the rest of the guys." Whispered 16.  
"Fine." Said 17. "The sooner were with the rest of the guys and back at the cocoon the better."  
The two henchmen sprung from the bushes. Hank whirled around to face them.  
"Slender Man! Oh wait its just some henchmen." Said Hank disappointedly.  
17 went up and grabbed Hank from behind.  
"Yuck you smell like pee." Complained Hank  
"Shut up!" Said 17.  
17 noticed a figure standing behind 16. It was Slender Man! Hank sensed something was up and followed 17 gaze and saw Slender Man.  
"Slender Man!" Hank and 17 shouted in unison.  
16 turned around and saw Slender Man.  
"Who the hell are you!?" He said.  
Slender Man shot his arms out wrapped them around 16 and dragged him into the woods.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Help me!" Screamed 16 as he disappeared from view.  
Then the scream abruptly stopped.  
"Super run away!" Shouted Hank as he and 17 ran screaming into the woods.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 The Line is Dead

Slender Venture  
Chapter 6 The Line is Dead.  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

In a make shift camp the remaining henchmen were trying to decide who should sit on whose shoulders to pretend to be Slender Man in their attack. When all of a sudden Hank and 17 came crashing through the bushes.  
"Whoa 17 you chase Hank all the way back to us." Said 18.  
"Sort of." 17 said panting. "We have got to get out of here or will end up like 16!" He said.  
"Why what's wrong?" Asked 19.  
"And what happened to 16?" Asked 29.  
"It was Slender Man! He showed up grabbed 16 and dragged him into the woods! Me and Hank ran like crazy back here!" Explained 17.  
All the henchmen stared at him.  
"Let me get this straight. A tall pale faceless guy in a suit appeared grabbed 16 and took him into the woods to kill him." Said 18.  
"Yes! It's true ask the kid he saw it too." Said 17.  
"I did." Pleaded Hank.  
21 and 24 went got tougher to discus what to do. Then they broke up.  
"Ok ladies here's the plan. 18, 19, 29 grab your weapons go into the woods and find out what happened to 16." Said 21.  
"Everyone else stay here and help patrol this area." Said 24.  
18, 19, and 29 grabbed their weapons and went into the woods. The rest of the henchmen patrolled the camp. 52 was patrolling the west area when he heard a noise. He turned around to see Dean crashing through the bushes. 52 grabbed Dean. Nd dragged him into the camp.  
"Hey look guys I captured Dean." He called out.  
"Good job man." Said 78.  
"We'll we have the Venture Brothers now." Asked 21.  
"I don't know." Said 24.  
"Hey what were you running from?" Asked 21 to Dean.  
"I was running from a ghost and a creepy tree." Explained Dean.  
"That sounds like 13 and 99's doing." Said 24.  
"I wonder if there dead yet?" Asked 21.  
"Who knows." Said 24 as he put Dean besides Hank and 17.  
"What happened to you two?" Asked Dean to his brother.  
"I was out in the woods searching for Slender Man when this guy and another guy tried to capture me. Then Slender Man showed up and killed the other guy, so me and this guy here went running." Explained Hank.  
"Slender Man is not real Hank!" Said Dean.  
"He is! I saw him." Said 17.  
"Sure you did." Dean said sarcastically.  
Else where in the woods 18, 19, and 29 were searching for 16. They called his name but received no response. 19 wondered off in one direction. He looked a tree and found a note with the words help me on it.  
"Is this one of the fake notes 16 and 17 were putting on the tree." He thought.  
He heard a noise from behind and turned around. Slender Man was right behind him before 19 could raise his weapon or shout out a waring to other henchmen Slender Man's arms shot out and grabbed him. One of Slender Man's hands put itself on 19's mouth. The other hand nocked 19's weapon away. Slender Man disappeared into the dark taking 19 with him.  
18 and 29 wonder into the area where 19 was. They called out his name and then they saw his weapon lying on the the ground.  
"Something is definitely going on around here. I'm calling this in." Said 29 as he pulled out a video phone to call the rest of the henchmen.  
"What's going." Said 21 as his face appeared on the screen.  
"We haven't found 16 yet and 19 has gone missing." Replied 29.  
18 was looking at the note on the tree. When Slender Man appeared in front of him. 18 screamed and opened fire with his dart gun. Slender Man walked forward the darts hitting him and having no affect. 18's gun clicked empty he reached desperately into his pocket for more ammo. Slender Man's arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground. With a twist Slender Man broke 18's neck. He dropped the lifeless body and walked towards 29.  
"You guys have got to help me! It's Slender Man he just killed 18 now he's coming for me!" Screamed 29. "Aaaaaaaaasasuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed as his face disappeared from 21's video phone to be replaced by static.  
21, the other henchmen and, the Venture Brothers starred at the screen horrified. Then a faceless head appeared briefly on the screen then disappeared with another wave of static.  
"We're all going to die!" Cried 17.  
Everyone felt the same way.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Magic and Fist

Slender Venture  
Chapter 7 Magic and Fist  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Venture Bros or Slender Man this is a story just for fun.

The henchmen and the Venture Brothers after witnessing the horrible end of 29 had decided to flee into the woods together. After running for several yards they stopped to catch their breath.  
"We need to get back to the car." Said 24.  
"No we should go hide in our house." Argued Dean.  
"How about we get the car first then drive to the house to hide." Said 21.  
"I think we should stay and fight Slender Man together!" Said Hank.  
"No way man! That thing killed three of our guys who were armed! There's no way we can stop that thing!" Cried 17.  
There heard some noise coming from the bushes they all turned around to see who was coming. Out walked Brock.  
"There you are Dean and I see you found Hank. Oh and it looks like there's some more henchmen." Said Brock looking at the group.  
"Wait you killed a couple of Henchmen already?" Asked 21.  
"Yeah I did. One was dressed as a ghost and the other some kind of tree." Said Brock.  
"Which one did you kill first?" Asked 24.  
"We'll I set the one dressed as a ghost on fire and he ran and crashed into the one dressed as a tree and they both burned to death." Said Brock.  
"Guess it's a tie." Said 21.  
"Yep." Said 24.  
"Never mind that what's going on?" Asked Brock.  
"It was Slender Man! He's real! He showed up and killed four of our guys! Now his coming for use!" Screamed 17.  
"Sure he is." Said Brock.  
"It's true we all saw him." Pleaded Hank.  
They herd a noise and they all turned around. Slender Man was standing a few yards away! Brock let out a battle cry and charged. He slammed a fist into the creatures chest. Slender Man staggered back and threw a punch at Brock. Brock flew a few yards and landed on his back. He immediately jumped to his feet and charged again. Slender Man swiped at Brock with his fist Brock ducked under the swipe and punched Slender Man's faceless head with a strong right then with a strong left. Slender Man staggered back and threw another punch. Brock caught the fist and countered with a strong uppercut. Slender Man flew back a yard and landed on his back. Brock turned back to everyone.  
"Boys get back to the house." Commanded Brock as he pulled out his combat knife.  
Slender Man was starting to get back on his feet. Brock threw his knife and it went through Slender Man's faceless head up to the hilt. Slender Man fell back to the ground.  
"Is he dead?" Asked 17.  
One of Slender Man's arms shot up and grabbed the knife and easily yanked it out of his head. The Venture Brothers and the henchmen screamed as Slender Man stood up looking completely unharmed.  
"His immortal!" Screamed 17.  
"Oh great his some kind of magic guy. I hate fighting these guys." Complained Brock. "Boys call the house and get Dr. Orpheus to help deal with this guy." He ordered.  
Dean grabbed his communicator watch and called home. At the house Dr. Venture was having dinner with Dr. Orpheus and his team The Order of the Triad, when he received the call. Doc answered the call.  
"So how's the little camping trip going?" He asked.  
"Pop were being attacked by some kind of magic guy please send Dr. Orpheus!" Said Dean.  
Dr. Orpheus was in deep concentration. Trying to locate Dean. Beads of sweat appeared on his face.  
"It's true I sense the presence of an evil magical force!" He declared. "Come Alchemist and Jefferson Twilight we must aid the young Ventures and Brock!" He declared.  
"Sweat this will totally help are reputations!" Said Jefferson.  
"Maybe it's a new super villain who wants to be are arch enemy." The Alchemist said in delight.  
With a flash of light The Order of the Triad disappeared.  
"Show off." Muttered Doc.  
The Order of the Triad appeared in the clearing with everyone. They faced Slender Man. Orpheus looked at the creature and studied with his mind's eye.  
"Triad we must use the Thaumaturgic Man-Mound to stripe this creature of it's immorality!" He shouted.  
His comrades nodded. They stood next to each other as Orpheus leaped upon their shoulders forming a human pyramid. They formed a ball of energy and blasted Slender Man with it. Slender Man fell to the ground. The creature staggered to it's feet unsteady.  
"Strike now Samson the creature is mortal!" Orpheus shouted at Brock.  
Brock nodded and ran up to Slender Man and kicked him between the legs. The creature went a foot in the air grasping at it's crotch. It threw a punch a clumsy punch at Brock. Brock grabbed the arm and twisted Slender Man so that his backside was facing him. Brock made one of the fingers poke out and proceeded to shove it up the creatures rectum. It was halfway up before Slender Man elbowed Brock in the face and escaped. Brock reached down and grabbed his knife and stabbed Slender Man in the chest. The creature looked down at the knife and fell on it's back. The creature jerked and spasmed it's body turning from solid to static, until it exploded into a burst of static and vanished. The Venture Brothers and The Order of the Triad cheered. The henchmen escaped into the woods.  
"That was awesome!" Said 21.  
"Heck yeah it was!" Said 24.  
The henchmen made it to their car and drove away.  
Back at the clearing Hank and Dean were celebrating by making their sign and shouting their motto.  
"Go Team Venture!" They shouted.

The End.


End file.
